kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Advance! Wanda Search-Ken
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Advance! Wanda Search-Ken |Japanese (Katakana) = 進め！ワンダ探ケン隊 |Japanese (Romanized) = Susume! Wanda sagu Ken-tai |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 036 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 036 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 036 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = January 07, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Rocketmin Appears! |Next = Big And Small }} is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on January 07, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary Today, Wanda is on patrol duty. Yuto, Yui, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole, as well as the 2 Promins Turbomin and Zuzumin, are with him. Can they confront all the Bugmin culprits that roam around Kirakira First Street? Plot At Kirakira Central Park, Wanda gave Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin some attention that they're on patrol duty, going on a search to find some Bugmin culprits that roam around Kirakira First Street. Wanda mentions a mysterious creature that was emerged from an unknown lab. Then Wanda tells Yuto, his friends, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin to get ready to begin the search. Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin agree but Yuto, Mirai and Shuu do not know what was all about but they too agreed. Later, a scenario of the planet Earth was displayed and Wanda was put into the scene. All this turned out to be Eishamin and Micmin using their Kamiwaza abilities for Wanda. Yuto was not sure about it. Wanda then demonstrates about the culprits and the commotions they've done and how he, Yuto, his friends, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin can stop them. Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin all accepted and the search begins. At Kirakira First Street, Wanda, Yuto, Yui, Shuu and Mirai were on a stroll. Turbomin and Zuzumin are with them. Later, they arrive at a tall-grassed patch where they have to crawl through. However, they come across Denkyumin and, again, Eishamin. Zuzumin watches a cat walking by while Micmin checks on what Wanda's doing. They continued on crawling until Wanda finds a sheet of paper on his face. Wanda looks up on the sheet of paper and so did Turbomin who noticed that the sheet of paper had a scribble on it. Wanda, Yuto, Yui, Mirai, Shuu, Turbomin and Zuzumin have found the clue to the first culprit. Then, Wanda noticed that there more scribbled sheets od paper flying over the fence. Wanda looked over the fence and see Nicole and Souma attempting to do line-drawings but made scribbles instead. Souma and Nicole notice that something is wrong with their pens. Wanda tried doing a line drawing with Souma's pen but he too made a scribble. Wanda then asks Yuto, his friends, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin a question about who caused the pens to do scribbles instead of line-drawings. Everyone answered 'Bugmin' except Zuzumin who answered that it was one of his droplings. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the scribbled sheet of paper. Bug-Penmin was revealed. Bug-Penmin caused a pen to fly out from Nicole's hand and draw moustaches on Yuto, Yui, Mirai and Shuu. The pen then draw a Kanji symbol on Wanda's forehead. Bug-Penmin got Wanda to look in the mirror. Wanda was furious so Yuto summoned Keshigomin to undo what Bug-Penmin has done. After all that, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Penmin. Mirai looked at one of the scribbles but something is coming up towards Yuto, his friends, Wanda, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin so they have to run. However, back at Kirakira First Street, that something turned out to be Ichiban-Hoshi Teru gargling. Wanda, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin continue on with the search with Souma and Nicole joining in. Suddenly, they came across a dark, eerie place filled with zombies and a puddle but all this turned out to be a puddle of sweat from Naomi with Micmin and Eishamin standing beside her. Wanda and Turbomin flew past Naomi but then crash-landed right next to her. Eishamin and Micmin were scared of Naomi. Just then, something strange happend to Naomi's weight-lifts and as she lifts them one more time, Naomi became too muscular. Wanda was shocked and he too became too muscular. Yuto, his friends, Yui and Zuzumin all thought that Wanda and Turbomin were pulled into a darn, unknown puddle. Wanda and Naomi came out of the puddle. Wanda, again took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the top of Naomi's head. Bug-Gymmin was revealed. Bug-Gymmin caused a muscle on one of Wanda's arms to go out of shape and became huge. Wanda huge muscle was about to fall on Yuto and his friends but, with all her strengh, Mirai stopped it. Yuto then summons Motemin in order to confront Bug-Gymmin. Motemin caused lots of roses to fly across the sky, flying past Wanda and Bug-Gymmin. Wanda explained about what would happen if Motemin uses her Kamiwaza ability and takes Yuto for example. Wanda then dresses up as a bottle of pork-cutlet sauce which happend to be Gymmin's dislike. Bug-Gymmin was furious but Wanda poured some pork-cutlet sauce on him. Seeing her boyfriend-turned-Bugmin being covered in pork-cutlet sauce, Motemin was shocked but Yuto captured and debugged Bug-Gymmin anyway. Naomi has now returned to normal. Later, Yuto, his friends, Wanda, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin were climbing up a snowy mountain which turned out to be Kirakira Central Park where Freezemin, Eishamin and Micmin create a snowy scenario after Turbomin and Zuzumin fell. Wanda tells the rest to take a sip of some special drink which started to go strange and caused Mirai and Yui to run up the mountain. Mirai and Yui continue to run up and down the mountain but Nicole and Souma fell off. Again, Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the top of Mirai's head. Bug-Tafumin was revealed. Bug-Tafumin jumped off Mirai's head and landed on Wanda's, causing Wanda to run up and down the mountain along with Mirai and Yui. Then, the snowy mountain disapeared and Turbomin kicked the ball to stop Wanda and Bug-Tafumin. Yuto thanked Turbomin and captured and debugged Bug-Tafumin. Meanwhile, Mirai and Yui were climbing up a real snowy mountain with two mountain-climbers noticing. Back at Kirakira First Street, Yuto, his friends, Wanda, Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin continue on with the search when Shuu had his glasses falling off. Without noticing what's happening to them, Shuu picks up his glasses and puts them back on. He looks at Yuto and was surprised that Yuto had a blue dropling for his head. Shuu was shocked that all his friends were dropling-headded. As for Zuzumin, his droplings have swapped heads with all of Shuu's friends. Then, Shuu imagines himself dresses as a girl with all his friends as flowers. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher once more and pointed it at the Shuu's arm. Bug-Meganemin was revealed. Then, Bug-Meganemin gave Yuto, Mirai, Souma, Nicole, Yui and Wanda a pair of glasses each. Mirai sees her freinds as flowers, Souma sees his friends as his butler Tora Imauma, Nicole sees her friends as her father Mr. Oyama, Yui sees her brother and Wanda as bunny-featured phantom-thieves and Yuto sees future versions of his friends, Yui and Wanda. As for Wanda, he sees Yuto, his friends and Yui as apes. Yuto summons Senpuumin in order to stop the crazy commotion. Senpuumin used his Kamiwaza ability to blow all the pairs of glasses away and even blew Bug-Meganemin's pairs of glasses away. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Meganemin which is the last of the 4 Bugmin culprits. Shuu's pair of glasses returned to normal. As the sun sets, Yuto looks at all the Promin he recently collected. Just then, Zuzumin and Wanda had captured an unnamed Promin, who was in a form of a Bugmin, while Turbomin chased another unnamed Promin who was also in a form of a Bugmin. Then, Yuto tells Turbomin, Wanda and Zuzumin off. Meanwhile, Masato captures and debugs Bug-Copymin, which was the only Bugmin that Yuto has missed out on for today, while Mighty was watching him do so. Trivia In the episode * During the search, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Penmin, Bug-Gymmin, Bug-Tafumin and Bug-Meganemin. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Copymin. Background * This is the first episode to air in 2017. * An unnamed razor-motif Bugmin has appeared in the end of this episode. * Naomi makes her debut in this episode. * The Kamiwaza Wanda anime series' second ending theme, RADIO FISH's WONDERLAND, is parodied in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Naomi * Masato * Mighty Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Eishamin * Turbomin * Zuzumin * Eishamin * Micmin * Denkyumin * Penmin (Bug-Penmin, debugged) * Keshigomin * Gymmin (Bug-Gymmin, debugged) * Motemin * Freezemin * Tafumin (Bug-Tafumin, debugged) * Meganemin (Bug-Meganemin, debugged) * Senpuumin * Copymin (Bug-Copymin, debugged) Bugmins Debugged * Penmin * Gymmin * Tafumin * Meganemin * Copymin (Masato) Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Zuzumin * Keshigomin * Motemin * Senpuumin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 37: Big And Small 『カミワザ・ワンダ』1 14(土) 第37話「ビッグアンドスモール」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes